


To Be Free | A Fanmade Homestuck Spinoff

by ZBE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Selves, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fan Kid, Fan troll, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Sex, Mild Gore, No actual porn, Other, Sburb Fan Session (Homestuck), Sgrub Fan Session (Homestuck), Slightly Confusing Plot, Spin Off, Strong Language, Time Travel, Traumatic situations, fan made - Freeform, its homestuck what do you expect, physical and mental disorders, political issues, trigger warning for pretty much everything you would expect on a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZBE/pseuds/ZBE
Summary: Just when you thought you were done,You made a big mistake.And now,not even time will tell your fate.---Just when these four god-like teens thought they were about to destroy their virtual prison and create a new planet to inhabit, their plans suddenly change. All that happened was a little mistake, but that one mistake, forever altered their timeline. Now, they must rightfully reclaim their happy ending, and remake their fates, all over again, starting from scratch. In the wise words of their resident Sylph;"Time is just like a recipe. There are things that will make your timeline good, like the ingredients, and things that will turn them sour. Those are your mistakes, but occasionally, you'll add your own tasty spin, and suddenly your recipe changes forever. Take charge of that kitchen, and learn what works."
Kudos: 1





	1. Your Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work is gifted to my lovely friend Dirk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+is+gifted+to+my+lovely+friend+Dirk).



Just beyond that hill, there is a portal. A portal that will take you all the way to your new home. It is a portal that will transport you away from this horrible nightmare of a virtual reality "game," and finally change the alignment of your fate. 

Just beyond that hill, there's a world where you can finally settle down with your loving girlfriend and grow old together. There's a door currently closed off to warriors, but will open up to heroes once they meet with their destiny, but there's a larger obstacle that you must face before the upward climb:

The enemy that is standing in front of you. 

Your name is Samantha Martina Church, and just hours from now, you will make the worst decision you've ever made thus far. You will alter the fates of hundreds of allies, and turn back the clock a bit too far. Just hours from now, reality as you know it will shatter, and only you will know the true story of your life, but since it's hours from now, you don't know it yet. In fact, your "bright idea," hasn't even occurred to you yet, and you're still going to face the enemy, with a signature cock eyed grin and freedom radiating from your skin. You trust that your teammates and friends will aid you in this grueling final battle, and that they all will live to tell the tale. You trust in your girlfriend that she will live through the hellish fights, and come to hold your cold hands again. You know of the dangers, you've read them over once, twice, three times and a hundred over, yet you were never aware of the biggest danger of all. 

Yourself. 

By your side, three people stand: The love of your life, and your two best friends, all donned in battle garments and ready to face the end of the "game" you've been playing for four years. Your Love is dressed in a golden glow that's only source seems to be from she herself, and flowing bandages that cover every rip and hole in her yellow suit. Although she had lost her eye more than a year ago, it seemed as if a phantom eye floated in its place, and shone just as brightly as it would've if it were still present. In your fleeting moments, gazing at her, and back down the field, you can't help but wonder if soon she'd have two phantom eyes. It pricked at you like a syringe sticking into your aorta, and the thought of her blood seeped deep into your frontal lobe. You didn't want to imagine the misfortune that anyone you loved could face in these next few hours. 

The field grew tighter and tighter, as armies of the dead flooded down from the hill, and at the head, stood the true roadblock of your destiny. The Witch and the Necromancer, followed by their constant multiplying dead soldiers, brainwashed into servitude, and lulled under a spell of complete cerebellum tied motor control. You've watched this exact moment four-hundred times over, and every time is exactly the same. You know what is coming next, and you damn well are amazed at what happens. 

The four of you are not alone in your fight against hundreds of the undead. You have your own soldiers. You've gathered about four score all across the boards and bridges of time, and they all trickle in behind your fellow co-players. Soldiers and players of all sorts of unknown races and planets that you've meticulously picked out to aid in the beginning of the end have joined your alliance, and you are ever grateful for their presence. The figures of the dead begin to grow from ticks in your vision, to actual people that are beginning to become recognizable. They are bolting, with no sign of yielding or coming to a skidding stop. And still at the head, the Witch and the Necromancer taunt you with fate. You know it isn't going to be easy. Not even close. 

The power of the Witch begins to work from the inside out, and you fear that it is possible that she has already won. That she is already inside of you and knows all of your moves. You're afraid that your choices don't matter, and that she is controlling them already. You have no choice or say in the matter, but you do your best to toss every lingering thought of defeat aside. Just the thought of defeat is a scent she can smell from thousands of realities away, and millions of galaxies aside. You ready your stance, and heft your spiked knuckles besides your waist. There is no way in hell that you are going to miss the opportunity to take back your life, and you are willing to sacrifice hundreds of undead soldiers to do so. 

The part where you become amazed, is when your vision of this exact moment becomes cinematic-like. Like every battle field scene you've seen in every superhero movie ever, the armies finally come to a skidding stop, and you're left with a space between your people, and your roadblock to freedom. You take this moment of silence and stillness to proudly proclaim the words you heard and dreamed thousands of times of saying,

"Lysine Spinol, and Fariah Licone," you greet the Witch and Necromancer, hundreds of feet in front of you, pause and glance back at the players behind and next you, in a last fleeing moment of peace, and finally finish your fated greeting,

"Welcome to our turf motherfuckers."

Thus initiated what you thought would be your final battle. The last hurrah before ending all of this bullshit. Soldiers against soldiers, sparks, bullets and weapons of all shapes and sizes striking down both sides of the battle. Auras and magic of all kinds of powers and colors began to streak the battlefield, yet the distance between your posse and the Witch stayed the same. It's like no matter how close you got to her, in any direction you tried to go, she always countered you and stayed at a distance. It was starting to get aggravating. Bodies still flew across the ground, and blood of all shades was being shed at rapid fire rates. 

Then you began to see things you hadn't. 

The previous times you had looked into your future, you only would see up until a certain moment, but the battlefield never revealed its secrets. You began to finally open your eyes to what you couldn't see past your peripherals. The enemy's undead, after being put to rest, continued to rise only moments later.

But your dead did not rise again. They stayed down, long past the count of ten, and didn't rise again. The dead you had long but killed, continued to rise to their feet, and you could not for the life of you figure out why they would not stay. Then the thought of the Necromancer donned upon you. She was it. She was constantly healing the dead, and endlessly reanimating them into some sort of freakish infinite army. You called out to your team, who had not yet realized what had been happening.

"Yo! Target Fariah, she's reanimating all these dead dudes! She's not gonna stop unless we kill her!" The message began to spread to all of your teammates, and within seconds people were all over the Necromancer. The Witch did not intervene with the attack, though the girl was her second in command, and supposed best friend. She simply stayed at her distance, plotting and waiting for the right moment, of which you did not know what she would do. Within just a few minutes of struggle, Fariah was dead, and all of her reanimated soldiers fell with her, leaving only the ones your team had not previously killed. They were easily finished off, but many of your people were still lost in the process. Yet still stood the Witch. Countering every path in her way, and waiting endlessly, until the final soldier was struck down. You estimated by the size of your own army, that there was likely only around twenty-ish of you left. 

You were tired. Everyone was tired, but the Witch still loomed over the field on top of the hill, like she was taunting you with your own freedom. You couldn't take it anymore. You screamed, "Lysine!" and shrill of anger rang through the air. A wicked smile spread across her face as she lowered herself from the air and onto the field. "Yes, darling Samantha, dear?" She called back to you, and for the first time, began to close in on the space between you and her. Your girlfriend joined at your side, bloodied axe slung over her shoulders and called out to the Witch alongside you. 

"You've lost Lysine. It's over, and we're getting out of here." She said, and grew a cock eyed smile of her own you hadn't seen before. "You're the last one left, and you're far out numbered." A brief silence held the field at a standstill, until the Witch erupted in wicked laughter. The sound enough was enough to make you hurl the last of your guts up onto the field. It was truly an evil and wicked laugh. You were afraid. You could never admit it. You didn't even want to admit it to yourself. And she fed off of it. Getting inside anyone's head was like squishing an ant on the sidewalk for her. No doubt, she was going to start squishing you too if you gave her that chance, but it almost felt like you had no choice but to feel fearful. "Numbers are relative my dear. Time, numbers, letters, language, sound. It's all relative. We made it all ourselves. Therefore we also manipulate it. Create, Manipulate," she took a moment of pause and raised her hand to the air, a sigil appearing inside of her palm, "And Destroy."

Within just a few brief moments, the same sigil appeared on all of the heads of your allies, and all of them fell limp to the ground. This included your girlfriend, and your best friends. The sight of your entire army falling was close enough to having a flatlined heartbeat. It was the most scared you had ever felt in your life probably. They all were alive, but continued to stay motionless, in a sleep-like state. You ran to the side of your girlfriend, afraid that she would be attacked by the Witch as she drew in closer to your people. The tap of her heels seemed like it could ring out for thousands of miles. She flashed a grin of confidence in your direction and began to speak, "Now don't you see Samantha? Numbers are relative. The living psyche is relative too. Yet, it was still created somehow, right?" You somehow understood the complete philosophical nonsense she was spewing, but you couldn't help but want to scream at her that everything she was saying was wrong. You wanted to scream at her to release the love of your life from her cerebral spell, but you remained silent. 

"Matter in itself condrodicts itself no matter what way you look at it. So we can question if anything really exists at all, can't we? But since everything around me is appearing as if it were real, I can manipulate it as such. Just like how I can take ahold of your "friend's" minds...and simply just do something like this. Lulling them into a paralyzed sleep. Because I believe it all to be real." You absolutely hated that this all made sense to you, but you also had no idea how you were going to win this fight if she could simply just control your mind at will. It was like you had already lost, and now she was just making a villain-like speech to you just before she put an end to your dreams, and your friend's lives. "But you...Oh, poor you, little Samantha...You just thought you knew all the ins and outs of time and the universe, but you just don't. Just like your other fellow Time player friend, Zhuksi. He was truly naive, but I expected better from you. I really did." That comment made your face steam up in anger. This bitch was treating you like some sort of idiot, comparing you to your dead friend, who clearly wasn't as smart, but in the process insulting your ability to create your aspect. It was infuriating on so many different levels, but your fear still held you back from attacking her, let alone speaking. "I don't know what I expected. It's truly a shame! I was going to have you join me, as my new and improved tool, but I fear it's going to be just as useless as the other two." She spoke of Fariah and Zhuski in such a degrading way, like they were all but shortcuts in some sort of video game to be used to get ahead. She stepped on their names like they were stepping stones in someone's front yard, and that just riled up your anger even more.

The Witch kneeled down to your level on the ground and stared at you, with an unyielding sharp gaze, "And if you prove to be useless, then I suppose it's time to brutally kill you and rip out your organs for fun, isn't it?" She hefted her own weapon from her sylladex up to your head, pointing the gun's barrel directly at your forehead. "I'll give you a bit of pity though, so say your last goodbyes to Tyler, then you're both getting your brains blown out." She lifted the spell from your lover's body, and a gasp of air flooded from her lungs as her eyes opened to look at you. As the scene was being taken in, chills of overwhelming fear filled her body. She had to hold back from a terrified shrill, so she covered her mouth. Time was running out. Which was quite the ironic thought, since you literally created more time, and controlled it at will. You grabbed her hand gently, "Tyler, baby..Baby hey...Calm down. This is it. It's over baby. I love you so so much," your own face was pained and afraid, but you could barely look into the eyes of your terrified lover, her eyes beaded with salty tears, "We're gonna die baby. We can't escape. I'm so so sorry..I really fucked up," time kept on ticking, and you could hear Lysine counting down from ten, "I love you." You said it to her one last time before she broke down in tears, clinging to your body in desperation to hold on.

She wasn't just holding onto her lover, she was holding on to everything. Everything was about to leave. Her dreams of peace in the new world, the dream of freedom. All of it was about to go away with one shot of lead to both your brains. You didn't dare kiss her. You couldn't in the last few moments you had left. 

Only five more seconds, and it would all be over. 

No. That isn't what happened. It wasn't what you would let happen. 

And then came your brilliant idea to save everything. All you would have to do, is reverse time back to when it was healed, and remained unbroken. You couldn't see the time where you wanted to go in your head, as it was clouded with fear and uncertainty. All you knew is you needed to make it happen fast, and in only five seconds. 

Four

You give your last momentary touches to your lover, just in case you were to fail and die. You hug her quickly, and then release. 

Three  
You let go of your lover and face the barrel pointed at your head, the moaning and muffled cries of your lover in the backdrop of your ears.

Two  
You breathe in for what you could only hope would not the be the last time, and look down the barrel with a courageous gleam in your eyes.

One.  
You shut your eyes, and prepare for what comes next. Electric red trickles along your fingers, and gently traces the ground you sit on. 

Zero.  
It's all gone. Your body surges and the shot is fired. You disappear, just centimeters away from the bullet. It's all gone. 

Your name is Samantha Martina Church, and you have just broken time. You don't quite have any idea where you are, or if you even lived through that shot. You don't feel any pain, but you feel shrunken.

You hadn't opened your eyes, not quite sure if you could, but you muster the strength to open the eyes you think are there, and you once again are astonished by where you are.

You've returned to your bedroom that you hadn't seen in years upon years. Though you have peak memory, you had almost forgotten that you had a life, but you were almost sure that your house was destroyed. Sitting up on the bed you've appeared on, you glance at the calendar on your wall after rubbing your eyes profusely. 

The calendar is set to four years in the past. The current year is 2014.

Your name is Sammy Church, and you think you just broke the fucking game.


	2. Let's Inaugurate This Bitch

You knew that fucking with time wasn't going to go well, but yet, here you are again. Four years in the past with all of your memories still in tact. You can't fast forward, you can't even pause yourself in time. This was like the shittiest version of a retcon you had ever seen in your life! You looked down at your body and sure enough, you were fifteen again. You could tell this because pretty much everything had SHRUNK. Yeah, you heard me. You don't know what is worse, having to live through the year 2014 again, or being stuck in your fifteen year old self's body again. Either way, you are FURIOUS.

In a desperate attempt to reassure yourself that this COULD VERY WELL be a dream, you pry open the laptop sitting on the foot of your bed, and open up your chats.  
Your inbox tells you that you have 4 unread messages from "fumblingConscious," which you know well to be Tyler. Oh thank fucking god, she is still alive. At least you think, you still don't know if this is a dream. You slap yourself across the face just to make sure. 

Ouch. Why the fuck did you do that? Well now your face just hurts, good going idiot. You're pretty sure you read somewhere that you can't see your fingers when you're dreaming, so you look at your hands, wiggling your fingers around just to be sure. Nope, they're all there. You are a complete skeptic still, but you digress. You actually have forgotten if you were with Tyler at the present time actually, so you open the messages just to be sure.

\--fumblingConscious [FC] began pestering scamPayment [SP]--

FC: Hey, babe! I know you are most likely asleep at the moment, but I just wanted to tell you that I ADORE you so so very much.   
FC: This one month has already been like, the best month of my LIFETIME.   
FC: I know I should probably be asleep right now, like you PROBABLY are, but I can't get you off of my mind.   
FC: I love love love love love love love you SO much!! Sleep well! 

\--fumblingConscious [FC] ceased pestering scamPayment [SP]--

Well that answers it for you! You had been dating before the game, but only for about a month, so that must mean that-

Oh no, oh God wait! The game! You have to stop everyone from playing the fucking game! Who cares about freedom after you win!! You can stop this all right now if you just make sure NO ONE plays that game. You rapid fire open another conversation with Tyler, trying to to sound like a COMPLETE maniac.

\--scamPayment [SP] began pestering fumblingConscious [FC]--

SP: babe! babe babe! answer quick please please please.  
SP: no seriously please this is urgent.  
SP: dude!   
FC: Huh? Sorry!! I was taking care of the animals, what's going on babe?  
FC: Did something bad happen?  
SP: yes something very bad very very bad.  
SP: you don't remember anything do you?  
SP: about the game?  
FC: No?? What in the world are you talking about?  
SP: shit you really don't remember okay,  
SP: we cannot play this game  
SP: I promise you Ty, it will not end well.  
FC: What, does it have like a bad virus or something?  
FC: Did you check the forums or like??  
SP: no no no the whole fucking thing is a virus.  
SP: it's not just the game itself having a virus, the whole thing is one complete assfuck of doom and destruction  
FC: Baby, I don't understand. :(  
FC: So we can't play it?  
SP: no we can,  
SP: but trust me we absolutely should not.  
SP: I don't know how I can explain this to you without sounding like a complete and utter maniac, Ty.  
FC: Go ahead babe it's okay, just tell me what you can...  
FC: <3  
SP: okay basically, were gonna get launched in, and the earth is gonna get destroyed, and we gotta make sure we live through it. it's gonna launch us into some fuckhole different land and at some point, everyone is most likely gonna die.   
SP: because you have to die to become god, does that make sense??  
FC: Not really....but keep going?  
SP: there's gonna be a bunch of different enemies out to kill us, and like kinda a main boss type person, you know like every other game  
SP: but unless we kill that boss before it.. well she, goes god, then we're totally fucked.  
SP: the reason I know this is because I was there  
SP: I was there and we almost fucking died, in fact we probably did at some point later on  
SP: but I reversed time and I ended up back here. right back on fucking earth and that's the way I want it to stay.  
FC: Wow that sounds....Really dangerous. Are you sure you weren't just dreaming it all babe?  
SP: I don't know, but if it was a dream, it sure as hell was a long one, because we were trapped in that fuckhole for 4 years.  
FC: Damn, 4 years??  
SP: yeah.  
SP: honestly, I don't know if I'm dreaming right now either. it's really freaking me the fuck out.   
FC: Babe, you're not dreaming, this is real. I'm real.   
FC: Go look in the mirror, and if you can see your eyes, this is real.  
FC: You can't see anyone's eyes in dreams.  
SP: honestly, I wanna call bullshit, because the dreamworlds in the game are fucking real as shit, but okay.   
FC: I love you, okay?  
FC: Go look at your face, and go eat and wash your face and I'll talk to Amber and Angel about this game thing okay?  
SP: okay.  
FC: And you're gonna do it?  
SP: yeah, I will.   
FC: Good. <3  
FC: I love you!  
SP: love you too babe, <3

\--scamPayment [SP] ceased pestering fumblingConscious [FC]--

God you were still so in love with that girl. Sometimes it felt like you were just a baby though, and she was having to constantly nanny you and keep and eye on you. You were known to get yourself into trouble, but now it was your turn to keep other out of trouble they couldn't see. You cracked open the door leading from your room to the hallway and made your way to the bathroom where you could calm yourself down from this nightmare. The thoughts didn't cease. Just constantly intruding your mind, that probably your other friends wouldn't believe you and start the game anyways. 

Then again, no matter what you do, there are thousands of people all over the world that are going to start their own sessions very soon. Your heart sinks thinking that no matter what you do, you'll either be doomed to die with the collapse of the earth, or have to fend for yourself in your own session. All. Over. Again. Out of all the timelines you travelled and saw, this was one that never even scraped your radar. You didn't know which was a more merciful death to have. A meteor crashing to Earth and crushing and burning everyone you loved, or dying as a hero back in SBURB. Again, you try to digress from your thoughts for a moment. You wash your face and look into the mirror. You're all there. Your tan skin and pitch brown eyes. The giant scar on your left cheek. It's all still there. It wasn't unlikely for you to sigh at your own reflection, but this time it was heavily weighted by all your stress and pain. It was real. You standing here was all real. Just as Lysine had said before you turned the clock back, "But since everything around me is appearing as if it were real, I can manipulate it as such...Because I believe it all to be real."

Because you believe it to be real, it is. That's what you got from that. But even if you did believe it was a dream, you're not a god anymore. You're just fifteen year old street punk Sammy again. You can't change anything but your clothes. You wanted to throw something against the mirror and shatter it. God you were so angry. Angry at the world and angry that you couldn't control anything again. You were angry that you were useless. 

Clunking up the stairs from your residency in the basement, you made your way to the kitchen to grab whatever lingering food didn't take any effort to make. You had no idea if your mother was home or at work, since it was an early morning in the summer. She worked two different jobs and you made your cash on the street. You hated that that was the only way to put it but yeah, straight up, with one of your friends, you helped them run drugs, but it shouldn't matter soon. Your job wasn't to run the streets anymore. Your job was to try to save all that you could from your life, and that job pays off in survival. 

Oh hush brain, and grab that shitty bag of white cheddar popcorn and climb back down into the basement like the feral hermit crab you are.

You grab the popcorn and pop it open by slamming it on the counter. You were never able to actually pry the bag open. While you eat the popcorn, you begin to walk back towards the basement, taking a bit longer than you usually would've as your fifteen year old self. Even though you resented this house, and the place you lived in, you couldn't help but feel relieved that you were back to familiar ground. The feeling of relief you felt was very odd, because you never liked home, and you knew that the earth was doomed to collapse anyways, so why did you feel safe? It didn't really make much sense, but you just enjoyed the peacefulness while you still had it.

Returning to your laptop, you saw that you had another message that was only sent a few moments ago. You plopped down onto you bed, popcorn between your legs and the laptop sitting in front of you, and opened the chatroom.

\--bewilderedAthlete [BA] began pestering scamPayment [SP]--

BA: Sammy, I heard from Tyler that the game has some sort of virus?  
BA: I assume we shouldn't play it if it is going to damage my computer.  
SP: nah Ambs, the game itself is a virus. in fact, we really don't have a choice now that I think about it hard  
SP: this isn't just a game we're dealing with here, it's fate.   
BA: I think I'm just about as confused as Tyler was if I'm going to be honest with you.  
BA: So we have to play it anyways?   
SP: yeah I think so. we don't really control the game, the game more or less kind of controls us  
SP: we just get to make our own choices.  
BA: Tyler said you know all this because you are apparently some sort of "time god?"  
BA: I kind of want to call bullshit on that but I also know you're not a liar.  
SP: well mostly not a liar  
SP: I literally scam people but yeah no  
SP: you definitely should trust me right now Amber.   
BA: I do. For now. So what do we actually do then?  
SP: I pretty much have seen the most amount of bullshit so I'll have to guide you all.  
SP: it's pretty likely that you'll have the exact same quest that you did before, so I can help us breeze through easy peasy.  
BA: And if we don't?  
SP: it's gonna be fucking hard if none of us are the same as it was before.   
SP: all I can fucking hope is that we get to that bitch Lysine and kill her before we have to do this bullshit all over again.  
BA: I am so confused but that's alright. I still trust you.  
BA: Anyways, what was it like four years in the future anyways?  
BA: Are we all hot in the future or like is that not a thing?  
SP: oh nah, we're all fucking smoking dude,  
SP: so hot  
SP: absolutely drop dead gorgeous  
SP: if you could see Tyler you'd wanna date her too.  
BA: I'm straight, but I'm sure she's really pretty Sam.  
SP: suit yourself, but I will never let you live down your crush on Blake Lively.   
BA: Oh hush, that doesn't count!  
SP: that totally counts you fool!  
BA: Nope. Doesn't count.   
BA: I've never actually seen her in real life so it doesn't count.  
SP: that would be like me right now saying that me dating Ty doesn't count because I've never met her in real life.  
SP: which speaking of, we all get to see each other in the game. you'll finally get to see Angel and everyone.   
BA: Oh that's awesome!! I kind of expected that to begin with, but I appreciate the reassurance and now I'm excited!!  
BA: And that means you get to see Tyler too!  
SP: eyup, and trust me it's just as exciting as you think it is.  
BA: Well now I think I'm ready to install this virus game just so I can see you all.  
BA: It sounds worth it.  
SP: oh yeah it's totally worth it, but it's really scary when you're on the verge of death and doom of the universe.   
SP: but yeah, I guess we should stop spreading fake news and actually re-install the damn thing.  
BA: Fake news?  
SP: you know, that we shouldn't play the game. because there's no choice?  
BA: Oh.  
BA: Sorry.  
SP: nah nah don't worry about it, my bad.  
SP: I'm gonna go message Angel about this whole thing if Tyler hasn't already. Go ahead and start installing the game, but do not under any circumstances start it up yet.  
SP: we have a limited amount of time once we jump in with our client partners.   
BA: Gotcha. I'll message you once it's done installing.  
SP: okay, I'll catch ya later.  
BA: Touché.

\--bewilderedAthlete [BA] has ceased pestering scamPayment [SP]--

You were slightly more relived because if the game had any actual sense, quests should be easy! You knew were all the little perks were at in your land, AND everyone else's lands. Going God shouldn't even be super hard! Just grinding it out and maybe a couple months of completing side quests. Then after that you can focus on destroying Lysine and all of her little plans for good. And then go to your new home. And finally. Fucking. Rest. You decide not to waste any time at all. You crack your knuckles and open another chatroom, this time with Angel. Hopefully they would be understanding too, but you sometimes believe that Angel is even more of a skeptic than you are.

\--scamPayment [SP] began pestering helplessHoney [HH]--

SP: yo, Angel, did you get the memo from Tyler yet?  
HH: Yes, i Got the Memo. not To be Rude but I think You're dreaming. The game Can't be That bad Right?  
SP: no, it's actually that bad. I know, I'm like you and I was skeptical too but like seriously.  
SP: this is all very real and we actually do have to play it. it's like the game controls us, not us controlling the game  
SP: that's how I explained it to Amber.  
HH: Sure, and The moon Landing was Real, and 9/11 Wasn't an Inside job.  
HH: Very real And scary I'm sure.  
SP: Ang, this really isn't a good time for the overwhelming sarcasm.  
SP: whether you believe me or not, we're playing the game and you're gonna have to listen to me. I know what I'm doing.  
HH: It's already Installing anyways So good. I'm glad We're playing.  
SP: okay, that's all?  
SP: you trust me?  
HH: I'll go Ahead and Just say Yes so You'll stop Freaking me Out. that Sound good?  
SP: oh my god, yeah fine whatever.   
SP: do not. under any circumstance start the game until we're all ready. got it?  
HH: Mhm. roger That.  
SP: okay. I'll message you when everyone is ready.   
HH: Sounds just Jazzy.   
SP: please never say jazzy again but yeah  
SP: I'll leave you alone now.  
HH: Bye.

\--scamPayment [SP] has ceased pestering helplessHoney [HH]--

By the end of these conversations, your single serve bag of shitty white cheddar popcorn is empty. You captchalogue the empty popcorn bag into your sylladex and continue on with trying to get shit done. You use the modus "SHEET MUSIC," and it honestly works quite well for you since you can read sheet music for almost anything. You have about as many cards as there are pages in a Requiem by Gabriel Faure, but you have never actually counted the real amount. In order to retrieve an item from your modus, you must read the four bar musical code and vocally somehow recite it out loud with the proper notes and rhythm. In dire situations it's not the most helpful, but you have spares just in case you need to go out on some dangerous expedition or something. The empty bag automatically is locked behind a piece of sheet music and you sigh. This was going to be an awfully long process to go through again. 

You open the installation program for SBURB and begin the download again. This was going to take a while, but you didn't really have much to do to kill the time. In fact, you didn't feel like doing much at all. Just laying there on the bed and taking a nice long nap until you had to get ready for the end of the world. You let your muscle tension go limp, and you flop down onto your back and stare up at the ceiling. "God dammit." That was pretty much the only words you could make out to yourself. God dammit. All it was was a little mistake. And now you're gonna suffer the consequences for it. You can already feel your future in game self blaming yourself in anything slightly inconviencing happens, and it's just a lot of weight on your chest. The feeling of stress and despair piles onto your open chest like bricks, and despite being on a mattress, it almost makes your back hurt. It definitely was making your head hurt, and you didn't have any medication to take.

So you just laid there, and suffered in pain, and rewinding the battle field scene a million times over in your head. Wondering what would've happened if you had done things different.....Your eyes shut, and your brain continues to drift off in depressed wonder. Distortion and imagination coming into play, and lulling your body to sleep. Yeah, that nap idea sounded really good right about now. And you decided to follow up on it. 

It was odd. You didn't drift off to Derse. You didn't go to any dream bubbles. You simply dreamed. You finally could just rest, maybe for the last time in a long time again. No purple tinted fuckhouses, no fake multi-player bullshit sandbox dreams, just pure and simple rest. You dreamed of what could've laid behind the portal to the new world, and what kind of life you and Tyler could've had. You can see her phantom eye and the yellow suit she wore, all in full detail. It was just a simple loving life, with a home and the beginning of a new race. 

And god, that's all you could've asked for.

The skies were blue again, and there wasn't a hint of smog. The air was clear and pure, and taking a breath was like breathing in a new life. All the stars in the newly created galaxies shined brighter than they did on earth, and the nights were clear enough to see every new planet. The clouds didn't dare peek out after sundown, and the sun didn't dare shine too bright during the day. And all of this beauty, you were sure was because of her. All of it shone and glittered for Tyler, you're true destined love. Every flower bloomed for her, and every gust of wind through her hair was to show the world how damn beautiful she was. Your hope. Your life. She was everything.

And you could only continue to dream of her until your body was well rested. 

A rude awakening donned upon you after a couple hours of rest. It was your mother, who was obviously not very pleased that you had been taking a nap. You woke up to the sound of her hitting your nightstand, not super loudly, but loud enough to the point where it would wake you up. Great, I guess that's all the rest you'll be getting for a while. "Samantha. Samantha!" She called out to you in your sleep, and you jolted up from your bed and whipped your head around to see her. "Jeez! You scared me mamá!" Your heart was pounding a bit, obviously a bit startled by the sudden awakening. "Well you scared more when you jolted up like that!" she replied, obviously a bit startled herself as well. "If you sleep right now you won't sleep tonight." 

'Yeah, I won't sleep tonight huh..?' you thought to yourself. Most likely you'd be awake for quite a while after this. You'd be pretty busy getting all the alchemizing and prototyping done and probably wouldn't have a ton of time to rest. And wow. This is first time you've seen your mother, probably in like two years. Well, two years in your time you guess. This body you're in probably saw her just yesterday.

"Sorry mamá," you replied with a sigh, "I'm just...really tired." Which, that wasn't a lie. You were completely mentally exhausted, and that bit of rest helped you to reset. "Well, try to stay awake okay? You need to start sleeping better. School starts in two weeks, and you're still staying up until 2 a.m and that's not good for you mija." she said and leaned over to give you a kiss on the forehead. And damn, you missed that. You really missed being around your mom. You hated having to live in this house, but god you loved her. If you could scoop up your mother and Tyler and fly away to a universe without this time and space travel bullshit you would. "I love you mamá." you said to her as she began to leave the room. "I love you too mija. Let me know what you want to eat later for dinner okay?" she said and walked out the door. "Will do!" you called out, and- well fuck she always did that. Left the door open AGAIN. It wasn't that bad of a thing, you just didn't want to have to get up to close it again. It was only mildly irritating. 

Your laptop had closed itself shut, probably because of all the tossing and turning you had done in your sleep, but you opened it up to find the game was done and fully installed. Oh boy, here you fucking go again, into another parallel timeline where you have to do this all over again. You needed to let everyone know it was all good to start up the game, as long as everyone was ready for it. You decide to just open a memo and invite all of them instead of having to message them all individually. 

You were way too lazy for that right now.

\--scamPayment [SP] opened a memo on board HERE WE FUCKING GO AGAIN --

SP: alright alright sorry for the fucking delay ladies and gentle-they   
SP: I was taking a fat nap and I was rudely awaken by my mother so now it's time to get down to business.

\--fumblingConscious [FC] responded to memo--

FC: Welcome back! <3 Did you sleep well?  
SP: I slept like a baby for the first time in a goddamn millennia.  
SP: hell yeah.  
FC: Good, I'm glad!

\--helplessHoney [HH] responded to memo--

HH: Hey. so We're gonna Start this Thing now?  
HH: Wait, we Didn't even Discuss who Each other's Client player Is gonna Be.  
SP: oh, I thought that was gonna be obvious.  
SP: Ty and I are partnering up so you and Amber are gonna partner up.  
HH: Oh thank The lord. I was Afraid i Was going To get Stuck with One of You.

\--bewilderedAthlete [BA] responded to memo--

BA: As much as I am flattered, Angel, do try to be nice!  
BA: They're not as stupid as they appear to be sometimes.  
FC: Thank you?? I think??  
SP: yeah yeah the flattery is amazing here ladies and gents but we got a more pressing matter at hand.  
SP: so everyone is here now right, yeah?  
SP: good? good. let's talk game.  
HH: Sure, let's Talk "game."  
SP: basically were gonna start up and the way you're gonna get the most out of your time is to just not fucking waste it doing stupid shit. don't be stupid with your grist and don't waste time alchemizing stupid shit when you should be making things to help defend yourself and your house.   
SP: that meteor is gonna come and you gotta be ready for it, and ready to travel to some unknown shithole of a land you won't understand.  
HH: But you Are going To help Us shortcut Right?  
SP: yeah, I can help you shortcut after you get into your land, but for the time being, you just gotta prototype your shit, alchemize your shit, get your cruxite artifact and use that shit, and get the hell into the medium.   
BA: I didn't understand half of those words but I assume the game will reveal those things to us when the time comes around for it, right?  
SP: correctamundo my dear Amber, you will understand very soon.  
SP: you're really smart, and if I didn't know all this shit, you'd be the one to figure it out first.   
SP: that's actually what happened in the first place really.  
BA: Really?  
SP: yup. you with all your brains and knowledges taught me to do half the basic shit we do in game. kinda ironic because now it's like I gotta teach you guys.  
FC: Don't stress too much about it to be honest. You'll do great, and we'll do our best to follow your lead.  
SP: yeah babe, and I'm really sorry. I know you were supposed to kinda be our leader  
SP: our "Maid in shining armor," if you will, but I guess I just kinda took that spotlight.  
FC: Eh, I don't really mind at all! Plus you know I'm not that smart.  
FC: Also, "Maid??" What does that mean in this context?  
SP: don't worry about it for the time being, that won't come into play for a long time and I wouldn't even think about it.  
HH: Well, alright I think We can Handle not Being complete Morons because Of you Sam, so Let's inaugurate This bitch.  
SP: alright, go ahead and press the startup, but get ready for the worst.  
BA: Will do.  
FC: Gotcha!  
HH: Alright.   
SP: if worse comes to worst, I love you all and I'm sorry for fucking with time.  
SP: as Angel said, "let's inaugurate this bitch."

\--scamPayment [SP] closed memo--

And so they did. With four clicks, they inaugurated that bitch, and began their inevitable fate once again. With new beginnings and months of complete in game fuckery laying ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these pesterlogs aren't too confusing to read! I'm not quite sure how to work with colored text yet, but I assure you all when I figure it out I'll update all my chapters with pesterlogs so your eyes don't have to suffer the same color the whole time! But in the meantime, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> If you're interested in keeping up with other projects I'm working on, feel free to follow me on these social platforms!
> 
> IG: @poxear  
> Tumblr: @maidofhope
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you enjoyed the intro chapter to what will become my own Homestuck fan session! I've put many months of thought into how I was going to write this story, so I really do hope you find something to enjoy about it!
> 
> If you're interested in keeping up with other projects I'm working on, feel free to follow me on these social platforms!
> 
> IG: @poxear  
> Tumblr: @maidofhope
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
